


Affirmations

by Lynn_ie00



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_ie00/pseuds/Lynn_ie00
Summary: Were Minho has a long history of self deprecation and Jisung wants to help in any way he can.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tw// Self deprecation, if that bothers you, please do not read for your own health!!

Minho gazes at himself in the mirror. His new clean cut school uniform that makes him look broader, more like a highschooler and less like an absolute loser. A stark, solid navy from head to toe like a blank night sky, apart from the single constellation of silver buttons that line up on the jacked. The mirror is littered with neon pink and green stick notes that block a tiny bit of his reflection out. It's a thing he looked up online, if he surrounds him self with positive messages, he'd start to believe it, maybe. Wrong, one reads "you are loved!!" Minho scoffs "remember to smile!!" he reads with a frown. [Its all just lies Minho you, know who you are no one loves you c'mon just look at you.] He gazes at himself one last time before heading out. His reflection festers into something he no longer recognizes, its ugly. Its grotesque. Its him."Yea you're right" he mutters under his breath "Stupid things...." he says as he peels each and everyone of the post-it's off and flings them into the bin. 

When he arrives at school he slumps in his back row seat taking out all of his homework perfectly sorted. [There is a test coming up soon, you have to pass it if you dont want to be a failure.] God no, failure is not an option he has to study hard and secure his future get a job and become successful. He doesn't know anything else then that, really "My future...." he doesn't really have a goal or anything to aspire to be, isn't everyone unsure though? [No it's only you, of course it's only you. You're so useless don't even know what you want to be, get a grip.] He sighs "Yea I should...". His thoughts are disrupted when the teacher clears his throat "Listen up class, from this moment on, we will be enrolling a new student Han Jisung, please introduce yourself" the teacher says boisterously as he gestures to the door. A boy walks in and faces the class room his golden hair is parted and falls in tiny, curly waves. From where Minho sits the early sun light streaming in from the window hits him just right, making his sun kissed skin practically glow. You could easily spot him a mile away when he smiles, pearly whites on full display that blind him. The real treasure though, is his adorable cheeks that reminded him of jumbo marshmallows "cute" Minho thinks. "Hello! My name is Han Jisung!" He says in a sing song voice as he bows "Please take care of me!" "Alright Jisung you can take a seat next to Lee Minho, Minho raise your hand" Minho sheepishly raises his hand as the boy comes down the row and parks in the desk next to his. The rest of class goes on normally until- "Pshhhh yo dude!" Minho is lost in thought "Hey uhh Minho was it?" Minho snaps out of it "Y-yea. Yea its Minho" "Sweet, Nice to meet you! Uhm I was just wondering could I borrow a pencil?" Minho almost smiles "You don't have a pencil on your first day of school?" Minho questions coldly "Ah, ya see I uh..." the golden boy trails off, looking like hes trying to find the words to say "I left my supplies at home..." Jisung says in complete whisper staring at the ground. Minho absolutely can not believe what he is hearing, how do you leave everything at home on your first day?? Something so careless Minho would spend days and days trying to live it down hell! he would be so embarrassed he probably would never show up to school again. "Here" Minho nonchalantly hands him three mechanical pencils he has, Jisung instantly brightens "Dude!! you're a life saver!! Thank you so much!!" He beams at Minho "It's not...it wasn't" Minho doesn't finish what he's going to say, instead he just goes back into his space his cheeks burning. [Life saver....just for a pencil...he's just lying Minho, he's just saying that because you gave him something, he's just using you tomorrow you'll be forgotten.] Yea you're right he thinks, but he admits that it did feel...nice. "You're a life saver" even though its stupid and foolish that simple sentence gets stuck in his head for a while. Minho has no idea how hes going to survive the cheeky boy to the right of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung really wants Minhos digits.

The next day he expects no interaction between the two. As soon as he wants something else he'll talk to Minho, and that will be it. "You don't deserve friends, why would anyone want to be friends with you?" Minho has no idea himself, but as soon as he sits down, his usual routine is interrupted. "Yo Min!" The golden boy shouts while walking down the row "Look what I gotttt~!" Jisung holds his supplies up with a prideful smile. "Well, look who remembered" Minho smugs, eyes not leaving his desk. This kid is so disruptive,, and Min? Seriously? Jisung laughs "What? You don't like your new nickname?" He slings his arm around Minho. Shit did I say that out loud? "Uhm...I dont mind it I guess" Minho scratches his ear embarrassed. "Dude you alright? Hah! what never got a nick name before?" The thing that Minho first learns about Jisung, the hard way of course, is that he is very touchy feely, and Minho's personal space has never felt more threatened around another person in all his life- even his Mom didn't smother him this much. Every second it seems Jisung gets closer, and every second Minho wants to disappear. He is saved by the bell however, as everyone is dismissed into their seats, Jisung retracts his arm and sits down in the desk next to him. Minho let's out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. 

School finally ends and Minho packs up his things to leave, but he feels a hand on his shoulder "Hey min! Can I have your number?" Minho sputters "M-my what?" "Your phone number? You do have a phone, right?" "No." "What? you dont have a phone for real?" Jisung eyes widen "No, I have a phone just...look" he holds up his phone to Jisungs eyes "Two contacts...Mom and Dad that's it I dont have friends ok?" Minho states, voice laced with spite. Jisung stands still for a moment contemplating what to say, but then all of a sudden he snatches the confused raven haired boys phone and types something in with the speed of light. "Hey! Wait-" Minho tries to reach for it and fails, due to Jisung holding it above his head, way out of his reach like an ass "andddddd~ done" Minho grabs his phone back looking at the screen, seeing the newly added contact information.

"Now there's me!" Jisung cheers flashing another prideful smile 

Oh man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that's confused the text in the brackets like [....] are Minho's inner thoughts!! Thank you for reading again!! :))))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dude bro cafe time

The school week of non stop school work comes to and end. Kids his age our probably taking life by the horns and making the most of it, hanging with their friends or engaging in their hobbies or activities. Not Minho. He nestles back into the covers, blocking the sun that seeps in from the windows right into his eyes. His phone vibrates from his side table disturbing him from sleep once more.

Jisung  
hey min u doing anything todayy?

Minho  
no.  
Jisung  
u wanna hang? we can eat or something

Minho  
uhm ok

The decide to meet up at some random cafe that Jisung was raving at 1, Minho looks at his clock which reads 12. [Jeez sleeping till the afternoon, typical laziness]. He dresses in something casual, jeans and a shirt he gazes at him self in the mirror and- [Basic. Ugly. Are you kidding yourself? How is anyone going to like you if you look like that?] True, Minho really never dresses to impress, this will have to do. He walks in the cafe and he must say, the atmosphere is pretty nice, clean crisp and inviting with comfy seating and soft jazz playing in the background. He brakes out of his daze when he spots a familiar blonde boy waving at him at such a ferocity that Minho is convinced it will fall off. "Dude what's up? You look kinda tired, don't worry this place has THE best coffee I have ever had. Ever" Jisung is so high energy, Minho doesn't even thing he needs it. "You don't say, well I'm not really um....well versed in coffee? So just get me whatever you get I guess." Jisung laughs like it's the funniest joke in the world "..did I say something funny?" "Dude... you've been alive for how long and you haven't been drinking coffee?" "No? Is that a problem?" "Not really no, just interesting" Jisung giggles out. Minho scratches his ear, semi embarrassed while Jisung orders for him like he's a child, this whole outing is to much, making him feel normal, but ostracized at the same time he can't put his finger on it he should have just stayed home, he should have jus- "Ok try this, I want to see your reaction." Jisung places the styrofoam cup in front of him and waits expectantly. Minho can't really convice himself he hates this attention, he looks at the floor as he sips the drink. Minhos light up and Jisung catches that small sparkle in the raven haired boys eye "See! I told you! I figured you'd like it, you're someone who strikes me as a strong coffee type." Jisung revela in his success "Are you some sort of coffee psychic?" Minho actually feels himself smile "N-Not particularly no, just um... you got a bitter personality! Oooh!!!" Jisung sing songs and high fives himself, trying to hide the obvious blush that has spread across his face. 

They exit the cafe, the sun is still high in the sky, but has become more golden in its rays, how much time did they actually spend in there talking? "Yo Min that was fun, let's hang another time yea?" Minho slowly nods waving as they depart in their separate ways. Jisung can't forget about Minhos smile for awhile, well, it's not like he wanted too. 

Jisung  
hey min.  
Minho  
Jisung it's late, yes?  
Jisung  
u know I was joking  
About ur personality right?  
Minho  
Yes jisung, good night  
Jisung  
right, sorry gn dude!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the overdue update!! I promise I'll try to update more consistently! Have a good day/ night!!!


End file.
